A system having a shift lever is disclosed in GB 2 461 299, which is provided with a shifting pattern including LEDs. The system determines an optimal gear indicating the same by flashing of the LED assigned to it. A currently engaged gear is indicated by a continuously illuminated LED.
WO 03/102449 A2 discloses a visual display device of a selector lever arrangement, which includes at least two display elements arranged in different display positions. During the operation of the display device a symbol assigned to a current shifting state is always displayed by the first display element.